


Copycat

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Prompto Argentum, Blind Ignis Scientia, Crossover, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Silly, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Prompto and Ignis get awoken by their son trying to copy the moves he saw in a superhero movie.Prompt 24: Superheroes/supervillains





	Copycat

“We should never have taken them to see that movie,” Prompto says as he climbs back into bed, stretching under the covers.

  
“Hmm?” Ignis turns his head in Prompto’s direction. “What did they do?”

  
He and Ignis were woken by a thud a few minutes ago, and Prompto went to investigate, Ignis certain it came from one of the boys’ rooms. Despite his fatigue and worry, he can’t help but let out a chuckle as he says, “Vani was trying to fly like a superhero, and fell onto Ventus, and then they both fell on the floor.”

  
Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Yes, I suppose I forgot how impressionable four year olds can be. Perhaps we need to talk to them about not trying to copy the stunts in superhero movies.”

  
“Good idea. But…” Prompto yawns. “Tomorrow.”

  
“Yes, tomorrow,” Ignis says, smiling. “Good night, Prompto.”

  
Prompto turns off the light. “Night."


End file.
